When using archery bows of various types, a release of the bowstring and the accompanying arrow typically imparts significant vibration to the frame of the bow, as the stored energy in the bow limbs is released. These vibrations are transmitted throughout the bow and attached accessories and to the archer. It is preferable that these vibrations be quickly dampened to reduce stresses internally on the bow and related equipment and to reduce the stress on the body of the archer holding the bow. It is also preferable that vibrations be dampened quickly to reduce the noise created by the release of the bow, particularly in hunting situations.
Several dampening methods have been applied to the body of certain bows in attempts to reduce vibrations; however, attached accessories such as a quiver are frequently ignored. Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide improved dampening characteristics for certain accessories such as an archery quiver and contribute to overall dampening within the bow.